Spider-Man: Rikers Origins
'Spider-man: Rikers Origins '''is an action/adventure game and is the third installment in the Spider-man Rikers trilogy. The plot revolves around Kingpin hiring the eight greatest assassins in the world to hunt and kill Spider-man, all on Christmas Eve. The game focuses on a less and refined Spider-man. The game is set two years before Spider-man: Rikers Island. A spin-off game, Spider-man: Rikers Origins Ravencroft, is set four months after the events of Spider-man: Rikers Origins. Characters Heroes/Allies Spider-man Costumes: * Black Suit * Peter Parker * Miles Morales's suit * Superior Spider-man * Spider-man 2099 * Big Time * Ben Reilly * Scarlet Spider * Iron Spider * The Bombastic Bagman * Ultimate Spider-man * The Amazing Spider-man *George Stacy *J.Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Nick Fury *SHIELD Agents *May Parker *Mary Jane Watson Villains/Adversaries *Taskmaster(Tony Masters) *Beetle *Electro(Maxwell Dillon) *Elektra *Kraven The Hunter *Deadpool(Wade Wilson) *Rhino *Silver Sable *Tombstone *Green Goblin(Norman Osborn) *Kingpin(Wilson Fisk) *Doc Ock(Otto Ocativus) *Henchmen *Mysterio(Quentin Beck) *Alastair Smythe Plot Peter learns of a prison breakout at Ravencroft being led by Kingpin holding the police commisioner hostage. Peter decides change into his atler ego, Spider-man. Arriving at the prison, Spider-man discovers a tall and strong rhinoceros like man named Rhino. Kingpin takes the police commisioner to the Torture Chamber and releasing Alastair Smythe and killing the police commisioner. Kingpin makes his escape while Rhino fights Spider-man. Defeating Rhino, Spider-man threatens to throw him off the prison's rooftops while Rhino tells him that Kingpin has put a $50 million bounty on Spider-man's head. Escaping the NYPD as they retake the prison, Spider-man goes back home to analyze data he got from a drone in the prison and learns that, including Rhino, there are a total of 8 assassins trying to kill Spider-man: The mercenary Deadpool Big game hunter Kraven The expert swordsman Taskmaster The expert martial artist Elektra The unstable Electro The high tech assassin Beetle The markswoman Silver Sable Spider-man tracks Doc Ock to his hideout. After arriving, Spider-man is forced to fight the assassins Electro and Deadpool, before learning from Doc Ock that Kingpin has been murdered in the Twins Hotel. Spider-man goes to the hotel and investigates only to find out that it was not Kingpin and the murder may have involved a new criminal known as '' The Green Goblin Needing to know more about the victim, Spider-man sneaks into the NYPD headquarters. In the midst of his escape, he encounters Captain George Stacy and the corrupt SWAT team who hopes to collect Kingpin's bounty. With the help of Stacy's daughter Gwen Stacy, a college friend of Peter, Spider-man entered to find more data to collect. There, he discovers Kingpin's crew planting explosives. The data he collected helps Spider-man know that Kingpin was kidnapped by Goblin, who Spider-man believes intends to use Kingpin to access the New York Federal Reserve. At the bank, Kingpin is revealed to be Green Goblin in disguise;having assumed Kingpin's identity several days prior, the Green Goblin seized his criminal empire and imposed the bounty on Spider-man. Spider-man chased the Green Goblin to the New York Bowery, where he frees Kingpin and defeats Silver Sable. Tracking Goblin to the Empire Royal Hotel, Spider-man discovers that him and his men have the staff held hostaged and filled the buliding with explosives. Green Goblin berates the assassins on their failure to kill Spider-man, Electro leaving because of emotions:Spider-man notices this. The rest of the assassins, except for Kraven, who thinks Spider-man is coming for Goblin. After scaling the building, Spider-man gets to the rooftop and fights Kraven. Thinking Spider-man is outmatched, Fury calls in SHIELD agents to help. As Kraven throws a bomb at the Goblin, who is thrown off by the concussive force, is saved by his glider and escapes. Category:Video Games Category:Spider-Man Category:Games Category:Spider-Man Games